


A place where I belong

by thesnowtrees68



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Jeaha gets adopted, Light Angst, Mental Illnesses, PTSD, made a couple changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnowtrees68/pseuds/thesnowtrees68





	A place where I belong

He was starting to doze, starting to dream. But he had to stay in the present, he had to pay attention. This was important. Listening to this interview from behind this big mint blue door surrounded be white walls. This could mean Jeaha could get adopted, but did they really want him? After all he was a monster. But maybe they didn’t care. They sounded like good people. When he saw them walk in they looked like good people the woman looked kind and the man looked protective. But after what he did to his parents? They where so cruel to him though. They deserved it. But he new they were horrible people why did he put on a beautiful mask, for them? He just wanted them to stop,but was this better? He was stuck here, in this over crowded home for kids without parents. Unless he could get away. The started to open 'back up, back up, they'll get mad at me' those terrible memories started to intrude his mind 'no leave me alone' Then the kind looking woman spoke in a soft reassuring tone.“My name is Lareece, this is my husband Luke, pointing to the tall, muscular, man with dark hair standing next to her.

“We were hoping to adopt you” She said with the biggest, brightest smile he’s ever seen, but that wasn’t saying much. The only time his parents smiled was went he was chained to the basement walls, those big black walls that where so cold along with that god-awful tile that he was so aquatinted with. Snap out of it he couldn’t think about this he can’t cry, he can’t have an panic attack now, stop thinking.

“I’m Jeaha” he snapped out of it, Thank goodness. Luke picked up on this of this. He was sharp, Jeaha could tell. After all the crap he’s been through he could tell what facial expressions meant what.

“We heard what happened to your parents” Luke said, eyeing Jeaha’s reaction. His eye’s widened, how’s they know? He knew the answer to that stupid question. The foster parent/parents were required to look into to everything about the and their parents before adopting. Why was he so stupid, he should have know better. 

“It’s alright, you where just defending yourself. I hope you aren’t beating yourself up about it” Lareece said, her voice filled with concern. Her big golden eyes growing wider although that was hard for him to believe, they were already massive.

“Have you made you decision?” the golden eyed woman said, if she wasn't tall as she was he would have mistaken her for a child, soft facial features, kind eyes.

“I…suppose….if they are allowing you to adopt me….” his hesitant tone was…evident, to say the least, even a dense child could tell that he was making a questionable accusation. As Lareece and Luke walked Jeaha to the car he saw another kid about 5 years younger than him through the car window which was rolled down. He was about 10 years old, he had a really weird hair cut, his hair was white and his eyes icy blue, Jeaha had never seen anything like him. 

“Jeaha this is Kija” Lareece opened the car door and gestured toward the younger boy.

“He wanted to meet his older brother, we adopted him from Golden Hearts” she contunued 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Kija” the younger male extended a gloved hand towards Jeaha 'maybe he’s a germaphobe', Jeaha graciously shook his hand it was awfully strong for such a child much smaller in stature as well as age. His mind flashed to his leg, it the forest green scales that covered it. Then his mind flashed to his parents and their reaction “put your boot on, you monster” he realized her was still holding on to Kija’s hand and quickly let go.

“I’m Jeaha….Pleasure to meet you too” 'what have you been through? Are you like me?'

“alrighty then! let’s go home” Lareece said perky as ever. Home. That sounded nice. The drive home was about an hour the GPS said. They gave him a book, he didn't get to read much, his parents never allowed him to read or do anything.He had to sneak Jeaha checked the very last page and it read 496. 'Wow, it really was big'. He had never read a book this big he enjoyed reading, but never really had any books to read he’d tried to ask but…it didn’t turn out well. He opened it up and started to read. He kept reading until they pulled up to the driveway.

“We’ve arrived” Kija announced. When he looked up from reading he was greatly surprised by a massive house covered in a beautiful grayish color followed by a black roof. The driveway split and in the middle was a small fountain the driveway was large with smoothed white rocks. When they pulled into the garage for the first time Jeaha saw a truly beautiful garage.Nothing like the dungeon he'd been in. It was large and covered in painting’s of waterfalls and majestic animals playing out in the wild weather it be a field or a forest they where slightly disoriented but still beautiful. Once they walked through the door opening to the kitchen. The kitchen had a white granite island and two black ovens stacked on top of each other. 

“Kija will show you around and to your room if you want to rest or have some time to take it all in” Luke said “I’ll be in my painting room, to your right just down the hall, if you need me I'll be in the garage and Lareece will be making dinner, because it’s already 5:30″ Kija grabbed Jeaha’s hand and lead him up the stairs brought him in his room.

“This is my room, yours is right next to mine and we share the bathroom”

“You’re room is…..bright”Jeaha stated, on the left of Kija’s room right next to a window stood a black bunk bed but instead of having another bed underneath it had a chair and a desk. On the left there was a book shelf covered in books.

“I will consider that a compliment, this way to your room”

When they got to Jeaha’s room Kija said “I will call you when dinner is done” when Jeaha looked in his room it wasn’t too bright or dull these people somehow knew exactly what he wanted even before he did. It had a a bunk bed just like Kija’s but it was a color of blue. Also covered in books but at the foot of the bed. Across from his bed was some paintings of snow with snow foxes. It was large, which made him happy, it reminded him of the time he ran out the door and jumped as far as he could which put him high in they sky and at this time he realized how tired he was so Jeaha decided to go to his bed and fall a sleep on that overly comfortable bed.


End file.
